1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is directed to certain esters of m-hydroxy-.alpha.-[(methylamino)methyl]benzyl alcohols, their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts and certain intermediates useful in the preparation thereof. More particularly, the instant invention is directed to a novel synthesis for preparing the optically active (hereinafter "R") or racemate form of the above-identified compounds.
Upon administration, these compounds will enzymatically "cleave" and release optically active m-hydroxy-.alpha.-[(methylamino)methyl]benzyl alcohol (phenylephrine), the therapeutically active moiety thereof.